


Chocolate and Cuddles

by Riley_Sivertsen



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, He/Him Pronouns For Nonbinary Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, M/M, Other, Self-Indulgent, Trans Martin Blackwood, Very mild hurt/comfort, as in i'm having cramps and decided to make it jmarts problem, martin is on his period okay and it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Sivertsen/pseuds/Riley_Sivertsen
Summary: Martin has his period and it sucks. Jon does chocolate about it.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Chocolate and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Me??? Projecting all over Martin Blackwood??? How dare you accuse me of- yeah okay, that's exactly what I'm doing.

**Martin [ _10:07]_**

Oh thank god I don’t have work today. Just got my period. Woe is me (sob)(heartbreak)(sob)  
  


**Jon [ _10:09_ ]**

:( I’m sorry, love. Need me to bring you anything on my lunch break?  
  


**Martin [ _10:14_ ]**

No, we have painkillers and I’ve got my hot water bottle. Though if you want to pop by and kindly rip my uterus out of my body and stomp on it, I wouldn’t object.  
  


**Jon [ _10:16_ ]**

(heart)(heart) there will be no ripping or stomping, but I promise all the kisses and belly-rubs you want after my shift is over. Acceptable compromise?  
  


**Martin [ _10:19_ ]**

Cruel. Cruel and merciless. You care nothing for my suffering!!  
  


**Martin [ _10:19_ ]**

I’m joking, yes please I want kisses and belly-rubs, I love you (heart)(heart)

Jon smiled at his phone. It couldn’t be helped; Martin was just too adorable, even when he was in pain. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much he could do about the pain – but he _could_ do everything in his power to support his boyfriend through it. He knew just the thing.

*

He found Martin curled up on the couch, a pillow squished against his chest and abdomen, his notebook lying abandoned on the coffee table. Jon’s heart bled a little at the small groan Martin made when he moved to face Jon.

“Oh, darling.” Jon put down the paper bag he was carrying and rushed to give his boyfriend a soft peck on the forehead. “When was the last time you took a pain killer?”

Martin reached out to take Jon’s hand. He pressed his lips to Jon’s palm. “Less than twenty minutes ago,” he said miserably. “Waiting for the lazy bastard to kick in.”

Jon smiled. “I’ll make you some tea.”

Once said tea was placed on the table, steaming from Martin’s “trans-plant” cactus mug, Jon retrieved the paper bag.

“What’s that?” Martin asked.

One by one, Jon placed the contents on the table. “That chocolate milk you like; a slice of dark chocolate cake from our favourite bakery; two of their chocolate chip muffins. And, finally…” Jon grinned at Martin, whose eyes had grown significantly more heart-shaped with each item produced. “That chocolate-mousse filled chocolate bar you like but only allow yourself on special occasions.”

Martin tossed the pillow aside in favour of wrapping his arms around Jon and pulling him into a squishy, warm hug. “You are literally the greatest being ever to exist on this earth or anywhere else.”

After a lot of hugging, kissing and repositioning, the two settled on the couch, Martin curled up against Jon’s chest, both facing the TV and the horrible reality show they’d decided on, with half-eaten chocolate treats on the table.

Jon rubbed his hand in gentle circles over Martin’s stomach, thrilling in the warm softness beneath the thin t-shirt. He nuzzled against Martin’s hair, peppering in the occasional kisses.

Martin released a distinctly satisfied sigh. “You really make this time of the month easier to deal with, you know?” He turned just enough to place a sweet kiss on Jon’s chin. “Thank you for taking such good care of me. I love you.”

“You deserve it all and more.” Jon kissed the tip of Martin’s nose. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments joy to my heart and do wonders for my mental wellbeing, if you want to leave them ♥️
> 
> You can come shriek at me about multiple fandoms on tumblr @mx-riley and I hope you're being kind and taking care of yourself in these hard times. Did you take your meds today? 😘


End file.
